1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to latch assemblies for gates and the like and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to latch assemblies utilizing an adjustable receiver and an adjustable striker bar that corrects misalignment of gates and the like.
2. History of the Related Art
It is often desirable to surround property with a fence or other barrier to entry. In such cases, it is necessary to have a gate that attaches securely to a fence post or other stationary component. Such an arrangement requires a latch assembly. A latch assembly generally includes a striker bar that moves in a horizontal plane with the gate and a stationary receiver that receives and holds the striker bar. The striker bar is typically mounted on the gate and the stationary receiver is typically mounted on the fence post or other stationary component. The stationary receiver includes a latch lever. The latch lever typically moves upwardly in a vertical plane as the striker bar makes contact. Once the striker bar is coupled with the stationary receiver, the latch lever moves downwardly in a vertical plane to secure the gate to the fence post or other stationary component.
Frequently, gates become misaligned such that the striker bar will not nest securely in the stationary receiver. Such misalignment is often caused by weather, seasonal changes, shifting soil, compromised gate hardware, warping of fencing materials, or other causes. In such cases, it becomes difficult or impossible to safely and securely latch the gate, thereby allowing intrusion into an otherwise protected area.
To correct such misalignment, frequent adjustments to gate hinges, fence posts, striker bars and/or stationary receivers are often performed. Over time, these adjustments expand screw holes in the gate and/or the fence posts, such that one or more pieces of latch-assembly hardware cannot be reattached.